Conventional camera systems, such as GoPro, have a fixed field of view for capturing visual data (e.g., images, video, and such). In some conventional camera systems, in order to change the fixed field of view to provide a 360 degree view, the camera must be physically moved relative to its mounting system. In other conventional camera systems, the camera system is configured with multiple lenses, and the images/video captured from the respective fields of view of each lens must be stitched together to provide a 360 degree view. For these camera systems, the use of multiple lenses adds additional costs to the camera system and requires more complicated software to stitch together the images (pictures) and video streams. Note, security cameras provide a controllable field of view, but security camera systems do not provide a mobile interface (via a cloud infrastructure) for controlling, hosting, streaming, and editing captured images/video.